bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Senjumaru Shutara
| image = | race =Soul | birthday = | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation =Soul Society, Soul King | profession = Shinigami | position =Protecting the Soul King | previous position = | division = Royal Guard | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Soul King Palace | relatives = | education = | shikai = | bankai = | manga debut =Chapter 516 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title .Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 3 Appearance Senjumaru has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with fair skin and long, black hair that is adorned at the back by a large golden ornament in the shape of a crescent moon with numerous small lines radiating outwards. She wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white long-sleeved haori, over which she dons a further white robe fastened at the front near the center of her chest. She also wears a pair of extremely thick-soled okobo.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 11-12 Personality Senjumaru is somewhat playful, providing a fanfare with several musical instruments upon the Royal Guards landing in Soul Society and taunting Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She is also focused on the mission they have been given, seeing it through while other Royal Guard members talk with each other and the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 3-17 She can be rather forceful as well, to the point of threatening, as she threatened to mutilate Renji if he did not take off his fundoshi so she could fully measure his body for new shihakushō.Bleach manga; Chapter 545, pages 9-10 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After the death of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Senjumaru travels to Soul Society with the other members of the Royal Guard, where they are greeted by the surviving Gotei 13 captains and Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 14-17 As they emerge from the Tenchūren, she provides music for their procession by playing multiple instruments simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 2 While the other members of the Zero Division discuss their plan to take Ichigo to the Royal Palace, Senjumaru leaves to retrieve Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki and the broken Tensa Zangetsu. She carries them all back in large, translucent orbs, stating to those assembled that all of the ones on their list are present. She points to Ichigo, stating that only he remains. Captain Retsu Unohana objects to her seriously injured patients being taken out of Seireitei, but is rebuffed by one of the other Royal Guard. Seeing Tensa Zangetsu, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi asks Senjumaru if she broke into his laboratory to obtain it. Surprised by Mayuri's presence, she denies breaking into the lab, stating that she simply placed her hands on its door and it opened by itself. She then claims that the lock was easier to open than the last time she was there.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 15-19 As the Royal Guards, the injured Shinigami, and Ichigo Kurosaki finally arrived at the Soul King Palace, they leave from the Tenchūren. While Ichibei Hyōsube is conversing with Ichigo regarding both the Ōken and Sōsuke Aizen, Senjumaru joins in and starts speaking to Ichigo with the fact that Aizen himself was scheming of creating life, defeating the Soul King, and become a god himself. She continues by stating that while Sōsuke Aizen is unmistakably the "personification of evil", the Quincy of the Wandenreich are even more wicked than him.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 3-4 After Renji and Rukia both fully recover, they eventually gather at her palace so she can take measurements of them. She forces them to strip down, and threatens to cut off Renji's "thing" if he doesn't willingly take off his fundoshi, causing Renji to reluctantly agree. Equipment Artificial Limbs: Attached to her back, Senjumaru has a number of elongated, puppet-like arms that can be manipulated with great dexterity, seemingly using just thought alone. Despite their slender appearance, each arm possesses a considerable amount of physical strength, being able to bear the weight of a fully-grown Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 12 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: As a former captain of the Gotei 13, Senjumaru Shutara has a great amount of spiritual power.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 14 Zanpakutō *Shikai: Not Yet Revealed *Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Trivia * In Chapter 480, members of the 12th Division mention a .Bleach manga; Chapter 480, page 1 References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Royal Guard Category:Former Shinigami Captains